Saku Neko
by Hitomi.umh
Summary: Sakura es mitad gato y mitad humanos y tan solo quedan unos cuantos de su especie... Sasuke por su lado es hijo de uno de los empresarios mas poderosos en japón. SasuSaku Dejen revierws vale? n.n.... onegai...
1. neko problematica

Hola mundo xD.... no me he muerto ... aun ¬U¬... es que me he vuelto adicta al msn... a los chicos (???) xDDD naaa mentira xDD y psss.... he decidido estudiar mas para no jalar el año xDD.... tan solo un poquito n.ñ....en fin ¬¬U.... lean y dejen revierws *u*

Sakura es mitad gato y mitad humano y tan solo quedan unos cuantos de su especie... Sasuke por su lado es hijo de uno de los empresarios mas poderosos en japón.

* * *

Muy de mañana una chica de pelo rosa, una cola rosa con un cascabel en la punta y orejas como un gato, se despertó en una cama bastante grande, se volteo un poco y pude ver a un chico de pelo negro que estaba durmiendo aun. Quito el brazo que la estaba rodeando, se cubrió con una toalla y se dirigió al baño haciendo el menor ruido posible; en cuanto llego, se ducho demorándose un buen tiempo mientras recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior.... hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Sakura apúrate! - Se escucho una voz masculina.

Esta estando en sus pensamientos y al escuchar la voz que la llamaba, dio un pequeño brinco y empezó maldecir en voz baja, se termino de duchar, se cubrió con una toalla y se dirigió hacia otra habitación en el que en la puerta estaba escrito con pintura y escarcha "SaKuRa xD", encendió la radio de la habitación, estaba sonando música metal, se quito la toalla, abrió un mediano armario y se cambio con su ropa del colegio.

- Sakura! - Se volvió a escuchar en la gran casa la voz de un chico, pero esta vez sonaba mas enojada.

- Ya voy! - Grito mientras se terminaba de poner la ropa y ponerse un poco de brillo en los labios y sombrearse levemente los ojos; bajo las escaleras. En cuanto llego al piso de abajo empezó a buscar con la mirada a la persona que la estaba llamando, camino lentamente por cada habitación de la casa, en cuanto lo encontró y este la miro, la chica de pelo rosa se apoyo en la pared mientras ponía una mueca en la cara y hacia un escándalo.

- No pienso ir a ese lugar.... quiero que siga viniendo ese profesor que me enseña y-- - En ese momento unos labios posaron sobre los suyos, haciendo callar a esta.

- No he pedido tu opinión, harás lo que yo diga - Dijo el chico de pelo negro mientras se separaba de esta y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

- Uuuuushh - Grito mientras seguía al chico de pelo negro - baka... - Murmuro la chica mientras se dirigía a una puerta.

- Di lo que quieras - Dijo mientras se volteaba para ver a la chica - pero... kuso...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sakura, esta había salido por la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín, había saltado la cerca y estaba corriendo hacia una gran empresa en donde estaba en la parte mas alta con letras grandes "Uchiha's", en cuanto llego a la empresa, los del personal que la veían la saludaban con un "Buenos días Uchiha-san", Sakura se dirigió hacia recepción, en cuanto llego donde se encontraba la secretaria esta levanto la vista inmediatamente.

- Buenos dias Uchiha-san, seguro busca a Itachi-sama... se encuentra en el quinto piso, en su oficina.

Sakura giro la cabeza y vio que un carro color azul oscuro se había estacionado frente a la empresa, no perdió tiempo y tomo un ascensor que estaba vacío, en el había un chico de cabello negro largo y con ojos color perla, no le dio mucha importancia, estaba esperando llegar al quinto piso antes que el chico de cabello negro que decir ser "dueño" de ella. En poco tiempo ya se encontraba en el quinto piso, camino un largo pasillo y llego a dos grandes puertas, empujó una de ellas silenciosamente y visualizo a un hombre de cabello largo y negro que se encontraba con varios papeles al frente suyo, lentamente empezó a acercarse haciendo el menor ruido posible en sus pasos, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo decir nada.

- No deberías de estar acá Sakurita... - Decía mientras levantaba la mirada - Sasuke llegara en cuanto vea que no estas en la casa---

- Sasuke me quiere mandar a una... preparatoria creo... de humanos, dile que me quiero quedar en casa...

- hmmm.... - Suspiró, se levanto de su silla, se dirigió hacia la chica de pelo rosa, la cogió del mentón y la acerco hacia él quedando a escasos centímetros a la boca de ella, la miro fijamente - yo no puedo hacer nada en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado y--

- Mantén distancia Itachi - Se escucho la voz de un chico que provenía de la puerta de aquella oficina.

- Creí que no llegarías.... hermanito...

- Hmp.

Sasuke agarró de la muñeca a Sakura y se dirigió hacia en ascensor sin decir palabra alguna a Itachi, quien se había quedado con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras volvía a sus papeleos.

- Esto cambiara Sasuke, en poco tiempo.

Sasuke saco a Sakura de la empresa a rastras, mientras esta trataba de salir del agarre; en cuanto salieron de la empresa, el chico de pelo negro abrió la puerta del copiloto, sentó en ella a Sakura, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y lo refundió en el asiento, haciendo de esta manera que la de pelo rosa no pueda quitarse aquel cinturón.

Después, el uchiha se subió al carro y emprendió la ida para la preparatoria "konoha". - Si me dejas en ese lugar, me escapare Sasuke....

- Si se te ocurre escapar no me volverás a ver... - Dijo mientras encendía el motor y empezaba a salir de aquel patio.

Sakura se le quedo viendo un rato para luego entretenerse por la ventana mientras establecía una "conversación" con su otra "yo"

_Dejarme sola..... Quien se cree él?_

_- Sa-su-ke uchiha.... tu lo necesitas mas de lo que él a ti._

_n-no es verdad.... tan solo.... tengo un poco de miedo... eso es todo._

_- Tsk...._

Sakura estaba con una falda mas arriba de las rodillas y la blusa del colegio hacia afuera mientras que Sasuke con la camisa afuera, en el camino, Sakura iba comiendo una barra de chocolate mientras miraba por la ventana del auto como la gente miraba sus relojes y esperaba el autobús en los paraderos...

- Los humanos tienen una vida muy rutinaria y aburrida... - Mencionó de repente la chica de pelo rosado.

- Eso crees?... tener que cuidarte es mas interesante cada día que pasa Sakurita - Dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba de ratos por el rabillo del ojo.

Tan solo se escucho un pequeño "hmf" producido por Sakura, llegaron a la gran preparatoria de Tokio "kanoha", mientras que Sasuke sacaba a Sakura del auto y esta estaba arañando la pintura del auto con sus uñas, literalmente, los ojos de Sakura se empezaron a poner color rojo.

- Deja de joder y comportarte lo mejor que puedes, entiendes Sakura?

Sakura no decía nada, estaba enfadada y no tenía muchas ganas de colaborar con el Uchiha. - Si no te va bien el día de hoy volverás con tu profesor privado vale?

La chica de pelo rosa sonrió mientras se alejaba del Uchiha. - Hmmm... y si me expulsan sempai? - Decía mientras sonreía aun mas y miraba desafiante a Sasuke.

- Evitare que eso ocurra, no estarás ni a cinco metros de esa oficina te lo prometo. - Dijo mientras miraba a esta desafiantemente y se acercaba a esta y la abrazaba por la espalda.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

La campana del inicio de clases sonó, los alumnos estaban dirigiéndose por los pasillos camino a sus respectivos salones mientras que Sakura aun trataba de saber cual era su nuevo casillero, siguió caminando mientras veía un gran patio de áreas verdes y campos de cemento. - Los humanos saben decorar... - murmuró.

Mientras seguía distrayéndose viendo el paisaje que daba el patio de la preparatoria Konoha, se acercaba un chico de cabello azul plata, Sakura seguía avanzando sin ver por donde caminaba hasta llegar a chocar contra el chico y caer al suelo, el chico de pelo azul plata la ayudo a levantarse, no demostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, parecía perdido como Sakura, o aun mas de lo que estaría ella.

- Perdóname - Pronunció y siguió caminando.

- eh?... oye espera! - Dijo Sakura mientras corría tras él - tú estudias aquí cierto? - Pregunto con una cara de inocencia indescriptible.

- A ti nunca te había visto por aquí - Decía mientras veía de arriba a abajo a la chica de pelo rosa - me llamo Suigetsu, tú vienes con Uchiha cierto?.... no me agrada ese chico.

- Soy Sakura... Uchiha - Murmuro - pues a mi tampoco me agrada demasiado demo, tu sabes cuál es el salón A2?

- Te toca clase allí?

- Hai.

Suigetsu la tomo de la muñeca empezó a caminar sin decir palabra alguna, mientras tanto Sakura conversaba con inner.

_- Suigetsu neeeh?.... no esta nada mal, ni parece humano._

_Tiene un olor diferente al de Sasuke o al de los demás humanos._

_- Tírale algo y vemos como reacciona vale?_

_No es la mejor forma de saber si es o no humano, hay otras formas sabias?_

_- ....._

_...._

_- .... no...._

_hmp..._

- Aquí es - Interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura mientras señalaba la puerta de un salón.

Sakura se quedo quieta, escuchaba el ruido que hacían los alumnos dentro del salón, veía la sombra de bolas de papel volando por el salón de un lado a otro, insultos, hasta vio la sombra de un libro volando mientras que un hombre bastante robusto corría hacia la misma dirección del libro. - Creo... que paso esta clase, estoy... con fiebre?

Suigetsu le toco la frente y luego se empezó a acercar a su cuello, pero la chica de pelo rosa se aparto rápidamente. - que haces?

No respondió, la cogió de la muñeca, se puso frente a ella y entraron al salón, en cuanto entraron los chicos que estaban haciendo escándalo, tirando carpetas por un lado y unas parejitas que se besaban en las esquinas del salón, miraron fijamente a Sakura y después a Suigetsu, en cuanto vieron a este, se sentaron en sus asientos sin hacer ni un ruido. La clase empezó.

_- Ese tipo sí que intimida neeh?_

_Eso es raro, tan solo los miro y es como si les ordenara con solo mirarlos, es.... extraño..._

_- Extrañamente sexy..._

_Ya cállate!_

Después de una larga clase de historia como primera clase en el día y el de matemática sonó el deseado timbre de descanso, Sakura se quedo en el salón viendo detenidamente como es que los estudiantes se levantaban de sus asientos y salían del salón medios muertos y neuronas quemadas, luego de unos minutos se fijo que el chico de pelo azul platinado se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia ella.

- No iras a comer? - Preguntó mientras la levantaba tomándola de la mano.

- Yo....

el chico de ojos verde plateado la miraba fijamente a los ojos y empezó a acercarse peligrosamente al cuello de esta, Sakura se sonrojó, cerro los ojos esperando que algo pasara, sentía que el tiempo se detenía, pero alguien interrumpió abriendo la puerta con fuerza haciendo que chocara contra la pared.

- Es mía Suigetsu.

Hubo un silencio, aunque tan solo eran segundos, parecían horas las que transcurrían, hasta que Sakura cogió su mochila y decidió salir del salón viendo el suelo aun bastante sonrojada. Caminaba mientras veía como conversaban las personas que la rodeaban, reían, murmuraban, otras se burlaban, no sabía que sucedía, tan solo quería salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, quería volver a casa quería volver con él.... no... no con él.... quería saber por qué tenía que ir a ese lugar llamada "preparatoria", podía quedarse en casa con un profesor privado, pero la habían enviado a un lugar en donde abundaban los humanos, en dónde podían saber que era ella realmente, eso era lo último que quería... que se enteraran que no era una humana completa.

Corrió por la calle tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía por qué, corrió hasta llegar a la casa en donde tenía que vivir ahora, era su hogar por ahora, abrió la puerta y corrió a su habitación, chocó con alguien nuevamente...era Itachi, seguía mirando el suelo, no quería verlo a los ojos, no quería ver a nadie. Sintió unos brazos rodearla, se acurrucó en el y lloraba en silencio, no le gustaba llorar, la hacia sentir vulnerable, débil.

- Qué ocurrió? - Pregunto el de ojos negros como la noche.

- Hay.... hay un chico que es como yo..... es.... humano.... - Lo miró a los ojos, Sakura tenía los ojos irritados por las lágrimas - y mitad bestia....

* * *

Tsuki: Waaaaaaa no sabes cuanto te extrañeeeeee!!!! iwi....

Fumi: tu?... a... mi!!??? o.o

Tsuki: el 16 de julio cumplimos 10 años de amistaaaaad y 15 años tambien ;).... pero a quien le importa no??... *-*...

Fumi: aaawww estas triste tsu-chan n.n..... y.... les vale que dejen revierws si no Tsu-chan llorara.... ok no... ira a sus habitaciones en la noche, hará que tengan pesadillas... y los matara... n.n...

Tsuki: Matta neh! nunU... y mis revierws si no ya saben que sucede ouó....


	2. capitulo 2

DECLAIMER:

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, solo los tomé prestado de Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D

* * *

- Hay.... hay un chico que es como yo..... es.... humano.... - Lo miró a los ojos, Sakura tenía los ojos irritados por las lágrimas - y mitad bestia....

Se acurruco en el pecho del Uchiha quien la miraba con sus profundos orbes negros - Ibas a tener que encontrar alguno de esos seres igual que tú algun día no crees? - Le pregunto con voz monótona.

.

_Hmp, algún día _

_Me dirigio a mi habitación aun con las lágrimas en mi rostro,_

_es culpa de Sasuke, si no me hubiera llevado a esa preparatoria._

_A esa jodida preparatoria... no tendria que estar llorando ahora_

_no pude estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, ni siquiera mas del medio día._

_Me recuesto en mi cama y quedo dormida._

_._

_._

_Despierto y lo primero que veo es la cara de "Sasuke-esta-molesto"_

_- ¿Qué quieres baka? - Le pregunto y me tapo la cara con la sábana._

_- Quiero que estes en el auto en... quince minutos._

_Quito la sabana e intento protestar pero me besa apenas se da cuenta que iba a decir algo._

_...típico de él..._

_hmp, aun tengo sueño y no tengo ganas de levantarme._

-Apresurate.

_Sale de la habitacion y cierra la puerta de mi cuarto al salir._

_Me cambio de ropa._

_Enciendo la radio nuevamente._

_¿Por qué no me ha sarmoneado?_

_o gritado..._

_o levantado de la cama... o mejor dicho tirado de cama._

_Si eso mismo, al menos eso hace cuando lo ignoro_

_pero no ha hecho nada de eso._

_Es mas... tenia cara de estar enojado, pero lo ha dicho con tranquilidad._

_Aunque lo haya insultado, ignorado_

_tan solo me dijo que este en el auto en quince minutos._

_._

- ¡Sakura, Sasuke te dejara si no bajas!

_kuso_

_Cojo mi cochila, me termino de arreglar el cabello y bajo las escaleras lo mas rapido que puedo._

_Itachi se ve estresado_

_no se por qué sera, __pero no tengo tiempo de andar metiendo en sus asuntos_

_mejor me apuro._

_Abro la puerta y no encuentro ni rastros de Sasuke _

_ni del auto._

- ¿Me habrá dejado?_ - Murmuro._

_Tendré que ir caminando, tal vez lo encuentre estacionado mas adelante._

_Suspiro y doy medio giro sobre mis talones._

_Voy a paso rápido hasta que miro un auto color azul oscuro parar al lado mio._

_La ventana del auto empieza a bajar._

_Y ahí esta Uchiha_...

_¿Estará enojado conmigo? - Subo al auto y empieza a avanzar._

-Sasuke yo--

_Me mira enojado._

_Vuelve a centrar la vista en la calle._

_Lo sigo mirando queriendo decirle algo_

_quiero hablarle_

_quiero que me abrace_

_que todo sea como antes, __al menos..._

_como hace unas horas_

_me pregunto... que habra ocurrido cuando me fui._

-¿Quieres quedarte en casa o hacer un esfuerzo en quedarte en la preparatoria?

_No me miro_

_estaba enojado_

_muy enojado._

-Me quedare...

_Tragué saliva tratando de completar la oración_

_no quería decir esto último._

_Pero tenía que decirlo_

_pienso que..._

_es la respuesta que él espera de mi_

_o eso creo._

en la preparatoria.

_Sasuke sonrió por primera vez estando enojado_

_un alivio para mi._

_._

_._

_LLegamos a la preparatoria _

_hay un chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes como el cielo_

_nos saludo a gritos_

_literalmente._

_Tiene que ser Naruto_

_no hay otro como él... lo conoci dos semanas despues de que--_

_de que me recogiera Sasuke_

_je_

_ese dia me diverti mucho, suerte que lo grabaron en un video._

_Bajo del auto y Naruto me queda mirando_

_un buen rato._

_Es como si tratara de recordar algo_

-Jigoku Shuojo!

_Grita Naruto y se aleja unos metros de mi._

_Los alumnos voltean y se nos quedan mirando unos segundos para luego retomar lo que hacían_

-No hagas escándalo Naruto.

_Le regaña Sasuke mientras empieza a caminar rumbo a la puerta principal_

-Baka, no muerdo te hare recordar.

_Le digo y __lo miro molesta._

_En verdad... me gusta que me tenga miedo_

_que me diga "chica del infierno" _

_eso es, hasta cierto punto_

_agradable._

_El chico de ojos celestes empieza a caminar junto con Sasuke hacia la puerta principal de la preparatoria_

_yo voy atrás de ellos._

_Los chicos me empiezan a mirar_

_y no me quitan la vista_

_es la parte que mas aborresco._

_Las chicas me miran como si fuera basura humana_

_como si fuera el ser mas despreciable de la faz de la tierra._

_No pretendo agradarles_

_si me detestan..._

_me da igual._

_Acelero el paso y camino al lado de Sasuke_

_Pasamos por el corredor_

_hay varios casilleros._

_Y ahora que me acuerdo..._

_no se cual es el mio._

_hay una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos color perla_

_cada vez que volteo o Naruto voltea, ella se esconde._

_Creo que me agradaria tener una amiga es este lugar._

_Empiezo a caminar mas lentamente y escucho con atencion los pasos de la chica de ojos perla_

_en cuanto la oigo mas cerca_

_volteo y me encuentro cara a cara con ella._

_Parece asustada..._

_intentare ser amable con ella_

_aver que ocurre._

-Hola soy Sakura Uchiha, veo que nos estás siguiendo.

_Le digo con una sonrisa de lado_

_ella baja la cabeza y empieza a jugar con sus dedos_

_parece estar nerviosa._

-Yo... yo me llamo Hinata Hyuuga.

_Responde haciendo una reverencia y levantando la vista._

-Tú...eres hermana de Sasuke-kun y amiga de Naruto-kun?

_Me pregunta nerviosa y jugando aun más con sus dedos._

-Algo asi, no es exactamente eso... ¿quieres venir conmigo?

_Me mira y luego mira atrás mio_

_se sonroja y vuelve a mirar abajo._

_Volteo y veo que Naruto y Sasuke se han detenido unos metro mas adelante que yo y estan viendo._

-Hmp.

_La cojo de la muñeca y camino hacia los dos chicos dando con la otra mano una orden de seguir adelante._

_._

_Nos detenemos frente a secretaría._

_Mientras Sasuke está hablando con la secretaria, veo que la Hyuuga no le despega el ojo al Uzumaki_

_y Naruto no se da cuenta de nada_

_es tan baka._

_me acerco a ella lentamente y pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros diciendo "buh!" _

_la asuste._

_Ella ha dado un brinco y se pone roja como un tomate._

_Quita la vista del Uzumaki, para mirar el suelo y luego a mi._

-Sak...Sakura-chan... me has asustado mucho.

_Me dice con tono un poco molesto_

_pero no puedo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo ya que pone una perfil de estar deprimida._

-Crees...crees que yo le pueda gustar?

_Mira nuevamente a Naruto y luego me mira a mi_

_yo me hago la tonta y le respondo._

-¿Gustarle a quién?

- A... Naruto-kun... crees que yo... ¿le pueda gustar?

-Pues yo creo que...

_Volteo para ver a Naruto y este está que mira a cada chica que pasa frente a él._

-Creo que es un grandísimo idiota, eso es.

-Pues...yo...yo creo que es muy tierno y... muy amable Sakura-chan.

_Dice sonrojada y con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras mira al baka de Naruto_

_me pregunto cómo es que le pueda gustar ese dobe._

_Naruto es un tonto al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene Hinata hacia él._

_Es mas..._

_Seguro que en este momento todos los de este lugar sepan lo que siente Hinata hacia Naruto_

_y el unico que no lo sabe _

_es el deserebrado de Naruto._

_Sasuke se dirige a mi_ _con una hoja y unos libros,_

_parece que ya no esta enojado..._

_por suerte._

-Este es tu horario y estos tus libros...

_Me dice entregándomelos y empezando a caminar hacia un gran salón._

Cuidalos.

-Hai.

.

_Este lugar se ve tan..._

_tan... lleno de gente_

_por Dios _

_¿Cómo es que pueden estar en lugares como este?_

_Tantas personas haciendo una fila_

_sentados en mesas circulares._

_El salón es bastante grande._

_Tiene tres paredes y en la izquierda está abierto dando para el patio._

_Creo saber cómo se llama este lugar._

-Es un...

_Ush _

_yo me sé el nombre_

_es un..._

_un..._

_¿Cómo le llamaban?... era con "me" estoy segura._

-Es el comedor Sakurita.

_Interrumpe Sasuke mientras me rodea la cintura con su brazo._

-Emm... si... claro que sabía que era un comedor, era algo obvio.

_Dios como es que esas cosas tienen nombres tan largos_

_al menos contenía "me"_

_._

_Nos sentamos en una de las mesas._

_Hinata no deja de mirar a Naruto_

_claro que discimuladamente._

_Una chica de cabello rubio se acerca a nuestra mesa_

_me mira a mi durante un rato y luego abraza a Sasuke como si fuera un oso de peluche_

_Sasuke empieza a ponerse rojo para luego tornar a un color morado._

_je_

_eso me esta divirtiendo pero a la vez me enoja._

-Oye deja de asfixiar a mi** novio.**

_Me mira enojada._

_Debería de verla enojada yo _

_Sasuke es mi novio..._

_...¿Cierto?_

-Ash, dejale un poco de espacio perra.

_Me quedo inmobil - _

_¿¡Cómo me ha dicho!?_

-Dis... _- Trago saliva tratando de relajarme - _¿¡C-Cómo me has dicho!?

- Tranquila Ino.

_Interrumpe Sasuke con una media sonrisa._

_Le empieza a murmurar algo al oido de la rubia __y esta asiente con la cabeza mientras me mira de arriba a abajo._

_Se separa de Sasuke con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_Como si tuviera en frente a un fantasma o algo parecido._

-No sabía que Sasu-chan tenía una noviecita... diferente.

_Eso ultimo me puso nerviosa_

_¿Sasuke le habrá dicho que no era humana?_

_N-No lo creo..._

_no sería capaz..._

_¿Cierto?_

_Me agarra de la muñeca y me saca del comedor en sancadas_

_me lleva al patio y empieza a ver de un lado a otro_

_sonrie y empieza a corre jalándome del brazo hacia una banca._

_me sienta en la banca cerca a un árbol de cerezo y se para frente mio_

_no hay muchas personas, casi nadie._

_Ríe nerviosamente y me mira de pies a cabeza otra vez._

-¿Sakura neeh? disculpa lo que te dije.

_cierra un ojo y me sonrie sacando la lengua a un lado_

_se sienta a mi lado mientras mira el árbol._

-Sasuke me ha hablado de ti, no eres como los demás, tranquila no contare tu secreto.

_cierra un ojo, sonríe y saca la lengua a un lado._

-No sabía que eras tu la chica mitad gato protegida y novia de Sasu.

-¿Y tu eres?...

-Ino Yamanaka, gran amiga y ex novia de Sasuke.

-Ah, ¿Desde hace cuanto sabes mi secreto? _- Me estiro poniendome de pie y caminando hacia el corredor._

-Hace no mucho tiempo, será unos dos años, ya hay que ir a clases.

-Hai.

.

_Uff_

_que corredor mas largo, parece que nunca termina._

_Hasta creo que hemos estado caminando horas, aunque apenas han sido unos cuantos minutos._

_Suigetsu está atras mio y de Ino, si Sasuke aparece repentinamente..._

_eso no será bueno._

_Ino se acerca mas a mi._

_Me toma del brazo y murmura a mi oido._

-También sé lo de Suigetsu, tranquila, no te pasará nada malo a partir de ahora lo prometo.

_Vuelve a sonreirme y acelera el paso._

_Me pregunto donde estará Hinata, no la he visto en los corredores o en algún salón_

_espero que esté bien._

-Ino... conoces o sabes ¿Dónde está Hinata Hyuuga?

-¿Hyuuga eh?, pues... según la clase que le toca y según mis instintos Yamanaka.

_Entramos a un salón que dice "A-1"_

_hay mucho alboroto, el profesor no está y los alumnos están garabateando la pizarra y sentados sobre el escritorio._

_En un rincón está Hinata viendo hacia un extremo en donde se encuentra el Uzumaki._

_Me siento con Ino junto con Hinata._

_Me agradan ellas dos, aun con lo poco que las cononsco_

_creo que seremos buenas amigas._

_Suigetsu entra en el salón..._

_¿Acaso todas las clases me tocará con él?_

_Aun asi creo que me ira bien lo que resta del día._

_-¡Sakura cuidado!_

_-¿Eh?_

_Giro y... _

_¿Qué mierd--_

* * *

respuestas a los reviewrs (:

*** m : **Gomen pero tuve q separar la primera letras porque algo raro sucede y no graba bien megami-chan .U... me alegra que te haya gustado y taaal vez Suigetsu si sea mitad tiburon ¬u¬.... n.n.... tranquila tsu no mataría ni a una mosca *u*

tsu: en seeeerio? ¬¬...

aun asi cuidate y duerme con un bate :D

*** Crystal Butterfly 92 : **Me gusta ponerlo como alguien sobreprotector (: no se por qué pero bueee xD... y mientras mas revierws mas rápido terminare x3

*** MilfeulleS: **Aaaaww en serio piensas q mi fic está lindu? x3... aaww arigatou n.n...

*** tania 56 :** gacias gacias, intento acerlo lo mejor posible aunque no se note mucho mi esfuerzo .U...

*** Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi : **A mi tambien me pareció interesante la idea esta con el fic n.n... y esto tiene para tiempo xD

*** setsuna17 : **Aaww arigatou x3... creo que ya me has comentado varias veces en otros fics y eso lo agradesco (:

*** danyx_black : **Umm.... no creo que detenga el fic xD... hasta ya me emocione con pensar en que sucederá ouoU...

*** susanapo87 :** Wiiiii hice una buena historia :D .... ya se me pegosteo el titulo -u-... saku neko saku neko neko saku :D

*** Ethmir : **....creo que ya dije todo y no necesito decir más

*** SasuSaku-Fan-Vianney : **Oooww no sabia xD.... a mi me daba vueltas la cabeza sobre la idea de que Sakura fuera como una gatita pero siempre terminaba arrugando el papel en donde escribía y botandolo a la basura ¬¬U... intenta hacer un fic, es divertido :D .... y seria una fan tuya (??) *u*...

* * *

Fumi: Hola gente!! *u*... los extrañeeee!! n.n..

Tsuki: hola gente!!... yo no los extrañe *u*...

Fumi: Calla bicho ¬¬... bueeenu... no tengo mucho que decir.... tan solo que espero que les haya gustado el capi x3... y que espero que dejen revierws por que eso me alegra el día y me dan ganas de escribir mas rápido y dejar de estar diciendo "mas tarde" xDD.... asi que.... dejen sus comentarios n.n... si lo desean :D ...

Tsuki: y si quieren que esto continue y no mueran cof cof cof ¬///¬U....

fumi: ... hasta luego!!! nUn...


End file.
